


【带卡】欲求致死

by Saurry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 双方的暴力仍是暴力吗？而你知道对方正隐隐渴求的疼痛，又算是虐待吗？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【带卡】欲求致死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fatal Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588758) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



非得让我描述我和带土之间的关系的话，我只能说我也不太清楚。字面意义上讲，我认识他有半生之久——听起来是很长的一段时间，但从暗喻角度上、或者从哲学角度那种扯淡层面上讲，我从来就没有认识过他。他是我每一段回忆里都徘徊不散却又从未现身过的幽魂。上天作证，当他站在我面前的时候，我甚至感受不到他的存在。

言归正传，我们的关系。如果你想这么叫的话。我习惯叫它 _我们从不谈起的那件事_ ，但方便起见还是说关系吧。我不知道它怎样开始的，甚至不知道它是否曾有过一个明确的开始。从我们小的时候起，它就一直在发展。我们暴打对方——不知道还能怎么形容。当我们还是幼童的时候我们总是在嘶吼，呐喊，抓着对方的头发扭打。几乎每一天我都说我恨他，而且从某种程度来说，我觉得这是事实。

当我们长大了一点之后，事情开始有所改变。我们抵足对峙，说着残忍而凶狠的话语互相推搡。他会揍我，而我也会揍回去。那时我们无时无刻不怒火中烧。我们现在仍然感到无比愤怒。活着很难。我猜我们永远学不会除了在对方身上发泄殆尽之外第二种与彼此相处的方式。他是唯一一个理解我的感受的人，而我以咬破他的嘴唇打青他的眼眶的方式回敬。但这没什么大不了的。我被他打断的肋骨一只手都数不过来。

真正的改变大概发生在我们开始上床之后。我甚至不知道是不是要用这个词形容——毕竟性爱和所谓的“做爱”与我们所做的事情甚至都不接壤。没有一个确切的词可以描述它。我们所做的是粗暴且原始的，发生时没有伪装，完成后没有意义。它包括红的血和白的牙，握紧的拳头和嵌入的指甲，粘稠的精液和湿热的汗水。我们将彼此撕扯洞开，扯破血肉试图在皮肤之下更深层的地方刻下印记。尽管，我不知道我是否曾在指尖找到任何除了鲜血和淤痕之外的事物。

他喜欢支配我，这一点从不是个秘密。而我不让他得逞——至少我与他咬牙切齿地相争。但不知为何最终我总会被他按着头压到床上，或者墙上，地板上，橱柜上，然后他占有我，直到我流出血来。我尖叫，冲他大吼，语言退化成喉咙发出的含混声响，而后者不知为何比完整清晰的句子更有意义。当我的脸被他按进枕头里时，我觉得我最了解他。

我经常在高潮的时候尖叫。痛得太尖锐，以至于宛如 _是_ 快感，但我从来都不确定。有时我甚至有几秒钟失去了意识，而等我恢复知觉的时候他一般已经起身准备走了。他穿上裤子，将身上的青紫和鲜血淋漓的划痕用外套盖住，然后他离开。我从来都不去介意；他在我身上以他的方式发泄完之后，我总会觉得好多了。

每周我都大概要见他几次。我从来不知道他什么时候会来我的公寓，但每次他来的时候都从不提前告诉我。他只是现身，剩下的就顺其自然。我觉得他尤为喜欢在我事情做到一半的时候出现。一般我都盯着电脑忙最近的工作，但有一次他撞见我时我正在用手指弄自己。那之后有一整周我都无法正常走路。

我们差不多已经有了某种默契：每次上次留下的伤痕将将开始有所愈合的时候，他就来了。最近大概有三个月我的嘴唇都一直是破的。每一次，他都会无一例外地咬上那个伤口，将它再次撕开。当我们唇齿相争，手足互搡的时候，这对他来说很简单。

我打赌任何一个心理学家都会对我们感到头痛；我们的问题揭开了是更多的问题。双方的暴力仍是暴力吗？而你知道对方正隐隐渴求的疼痛，又算得了是虐待吗？他的血犹如我的蜜，我们上床的时候我就沐浴其中。没有疼痛就没有性，至少对我们来说没有。对我们来说就是如此。

大概在五月中旬的时候，我打乱了我们之间的那种节奏，那种平衡。每一次的会面都让我们走在清醒和疯狂间的钢索上，而我不清楚当我们停步，我们会向哪一方掉去。可能这就是为什么我离开了——想看看结果是哪一方。我整理了一个背包，钻进车里，然后一直开到了海边。

我没有任何理由非得去海边，除了这地方不是我的公寓。这里有酒精和阳光，两样我近期极度需要的东西。我可能看起来像个车祸受害者之类的，遍体鳞伤。不知道旁边的女人有没有发现我能听到她们藏在鸡尾酒杯后在说关于我的窃窃私语。最普遍的反应是怜悯和畏惧；实话实说，哪一个我都不喜欢。所以我一贯无视她们。

当我没有躺在沙滩上或者在路边酒吧买醉的时候，我就坐在旅店里。并非是什么上档次的地方，但能和水景离得这么近也确实让我花了不少钱。很快我就会花光现金而不得不用信用卡，但等到那时候再说吧。

这个时间点酒吧已经关门了。我连着一周每天晚上都去那儿——迄今为止已经有八天了。现在我没什么具体的事情可做，但我无法入睡。我一直无法入睡。所以我只是坐在这张陈旧的旅店床上，只穿着短裤，逐支抽掉一整包香烟。床头柜上留着没关掉的台灯将房间一角笼罩在不自然的光线里，除此之外屋里全然是幢幢的黑暗。我夹着烟，视线游离在房间另一头的镜子上。八天让我的身体有空进行愈合。青紫的淤伤现在变成了一种混乱胶着的黄、绿和紫，唇上的伤口已经结痂。我的身体上遍布伤疤，来源是一场仍在进行的战争。直到我死的那一刻，我都无法在这场战争里取胜。

我吐出一口烟，看着镜子里烟雾从唇上缭绕上升。我大概知道我为什么来这里了。

我听到了门被刷卡打开的声响，但我没有被吓到。实话实说，我甚至有点惊讶他没有更早找来。我又将香烟凑到了唇边。懒。我应该多睡一会儿的。我讨厌安眠药，但或许我应该找点能治失眠的东西。我永远不可能变正常，除非我能睡得就如同正常人一样。

他就站在我面前，而我没完全看向他。但我已经知道了他脸上露出的神情，他体内绷紧的情绪，和他肩上担负的怒火。我全都知道。但我还是抬眼看了过去，与他视线相对，因为我知道他想让我这么做。他深色的眼睛沉默地燃烧着，在我身上烧出孔洞，比拳头、牙齿、烧着的烟蒂都更为强力。

“嗨。”我慢慢呼吸，随着我的动作，烟雾离开我的肺。

他瞬间爆发了：“嗨？还他妈嗨？你个垃圾，你想对我说的就这些？”他搡了一把手边最近的东西——也就是我放在柜上的背包——把它打落在地，成为了今晚他怒火下的第一个牺牲品。

“不，”我跪坐起身，加上床的高度，我大概与他平齐，“我想对你说的太多了。”我径直抓住了他的衣领，狠狠亲了上去。而他的嘴唇倾轧上来，让我们的牙齿磕碰在了一起。他尝起来像巧克力，一个我一直一直和带土联系在一起的东西。我更像是香草那种类型；平淡，简单，但和任何事物都相处良好。我们交换唾液，他的牙齿咬上我的下唇，将几近愈合的伤口再次撕开，而血花绽放了出来。当我惊叫的时候他推了我一把，下了大力，将我推倒在了床上。

他很快倾身压在我身上，手指扯住我的头发，将我的嘴唇拉进又一个吻之中。我低吼，逸出一声平时只有他顶进我身体里时我才会发出的声音。烟被我按灭在了他皮夹克的肩上，谢天谢地他没注意到。不过，片刻之后这片布料就被我拽掉了。他的夹克掉到地上，很快他的T恤也掉了下去。在我能触碰到他的皮肤前他捏紧了我的侧脸，粗暴地把我的脑袋往后一搡，让我的脖子都发出了声响。我的哼声在他的低吼下几不可闻，而他埋在我的脖颈边低喃：“你他妈的别想走。”他的声音粗粝而低沉；我的臀胯在他身下扭动，完全不受自己控制。

“谁说我走了？”我气喘吁吁的。而他的回答就是将齿列埋进我的肩膀，撕开那里的血肉。绽开的痛楚让我哭叫出声，膝盖挣扎着想将他推下去，但在我们现处的情境下，我平衡尽失。

“伪君子。”我从牙缝里挤出这么一句。现在我尝到了自己血液的味道，血从我的唇片汩汩流出，那种尖锐的金属味道将我推到了悬崖边上。血是另一样一直会让我想到他的事物。品尝它，嗅闻它，看它流出我的皮肤——会让我想到他。

“婊子。”他嘶声说道，牙齿划过新鲜出炉的咬痕，让我扭动颤抖。他的手掌依旧死死捏着我的脸，让我无法低下视线看向他。

“你大老远跑过来就为了操我吗？”我的声音听起来很尖刻，对我嗡嗡作响的听觉来说尤为如此。

“少给你自己长脸，”他恶劣的笑容让我浑身紧绷，“我来是为了给你个教训。”他空闲的那只手抓住了我的身侧，紧握的力度大到足以留下淤青。我的身躯被他压得一动不能动，只能感受他如何俯下身，用湿润的嘴唇描摹过我的胸口。我半阖上眼，他呼吸的温度和嘴唇湿润而确切的压力让我恍然有了一种错位的安全感。是，他确实仍是在用太强硬的力度抓着我，但我已经习惯了。我甚至可以想象——哪怕只有一秒——他也和我一样地想要。想要这个世界消失，想要一切只留下我们身处的这个旅店房间。

“我想住到这儿来。”我喘息着，这句话不经思考地从唇间逸出。

刺耳的笑声让我跌回地面，他的指甲抠进我身侧敏感的皮肤，让我呜咽出声：“过会儿我就把你拉回去——当然，如果你还走的动的话。”

手掌下移，我茫然地摸索着他的头发，两只手都埋进了他柔软的发梢。我依然不能看向他，所以我闭上了眼睛，鼓足了勇气：“留下来吧。”

宛如铅球坠地，这句话只余下了紧绷的静默留作回音。

最终，我颤抖地睁开了眼睛，而他咄咄的目光紧紧钉死了我。我吞咽了一下，无法移开视线。

“把 嘴 闭 上。”

我照做了，不过却是因为他的嘴唇又撞了上来，给我已然红肿酸痛的嘴唇又留下了一道淤伤。我的指甲划过他的肩膀，撕开旧的伤痕，划出新的纹路。我喜欢想象我指尖蘸着的不是血水，而是墨：在他的后背上，我正描绘着一个故事。但，我不知道这个故事会有怎样的结尾，也不知道这个故事拥有怎样的本质。在我反应过来之前，他的手已经摸进了我的内裤，粗暴地将它往下拉，让布料的纤维磨过我的皮肤。我哼了一声，抬起胯以便他帮我把那块没用的东西扯下去。我赤裸着，而他没有；我觉得他就喜欢这样，因为我成了弱势的那一方。我倒是不介意。我正忙于用血水描绘着属于我们的故事。如果他因此感到了痛或者不适，他没有表现出来。大概事到如今，我们都已经对疼痛麻木了。

我甚至没有看到他解开他的牛仔裤，但下一刻他已经在顶着我了。实话实说，我跟别的男的睡过，但带土身上有种与众不同，而我无法解释的特质。我可以失明，失聪，手被束缚，嘴被堵住，但我依然能认出来顶着我的是他的阴茎。（不过，说真的，带土可能是唯一一个我知道会乐于让我处在那样一种境地的人。）当他的手捏紧我的双腿往上抬的时候，我唇间逸出了一丝轻吟。腿后的跟腱绷紧，肌肉弯曲，皮肉收束着因期待而颤抖。不过并不需要等太久——他甚至没耐心给我扩张。我打赌他想我流血。我大概有一部分也想我流血，和他想的一样。

当他顶进我的身体的时候，我失声尖叫。听起来甚至不像我自己——声调那么高，那么饥渴。而哭喊又逐渐软化成了喉间一声软软的呜咽。我眼皮沉重，下唇咬在齿间。血渗入了我的嘴巴，沿着喉咙蜿蜒而下。我的勃起在双腿间抽动，渴望着关注，但被那个连润滑都没用就侵犯了我的男人无视了。接下来的几下挺动粗暴而不可预测，因为他正试图逼我就范。我好奇这一切对于他来说，是否就如同对我来说一样不舒服；干涩，紧绷，毫无疑问。但动作缓慢而坚定地变得流畅了起来。我几乎无法呼吸，每次他挺进我的身体，我都用我的全身颤抖。

假如你所知的一切都是疼痛，有时你也能从中获得乐趣。

我们的每个动作都让床狠狠撞到墙上，所以我的隔壁肯定知道我这边有情况。（具体， _什么_ 情况，我不太清楚。就像之前说的，我不知道这算是上床，还是技术性施暴。）他的指甲现在把我的腰胯抠出血了；我甚至能感受到我的身体和他的手掌之间那种湿热粘稠的触感；血与汗。我几乎无法呼吸。每次撞击都好像将我的一部分灵魂带走了，而我永远都没法再将它们从他那儿要回来。当他狠狠撞进我身体最隐秘的部位时，我更加用力地抓紧了他的肩胛。我挺动着迎合他，因为我正想要他夺走我的那部分灵魂。我并不想要回它们；我想让它们在他身上永生。我想成为他的一部分，就像他已存在于我之中那样。

我高潮了；而他甚至不需要去碰我。我的双手——不知为何它们落到了床上——紧紧攥着床单，而我为他尖叫。在我唇间逸出的破碎哭喊中，他的名字清晰可辨。我几乎要崩溃了——那些高热，那些快感，它们几乎要把我吞没，而更轻度的事物都有人甘愿为之赴死。我的心几乎要跳出我的胸口，我的眼底全是爆裂开来的焰火。每一粒神经末梢都在火中燃烧，让我无比敏感，颤栗发抖。

当我在体内感到一股暖流的时候，我知道他也达到了巅峰，但我几乎没能在隆隆作响的耳边听到他的低吼。他挺胯又顶弄了几下，逼出了我的一声呜咽。一切都变得脆弱而粘稠，就像我融成了一只水母。在我的身体适应之前，他已然撤了出来，让我不由得颤抖，腰背挺起一个微弱的弧度。透过半阖的眼睑，我看到他从角落摸出了他的T恤，穿到了身上。他依然穿着他的裤子和靴子。接着他披上了夹克。

继而他转向了我：“如果明天你还没回到你的公寓，你会后悔的。”

尽管他人不会注意到，但我能看出他的变化。他的肩膀没那么紧绷了，而他的声音软和了一整个调。

慢慢地，我把自己撑坐起来，胺多酚退却后，酸痛终于开始弥漫。“哎……过来一下。”我软软地说道。而让我惊讶的是，他真的照做了，尽管他用着怀疑的眼神看着我。我起身，抓着他的上衣前襟，把他拉入了一个坚定的吻。片刻之后，我松开手，而他退后。他的唇上沾上了我的血，而我无法不在看到他伸舌去尝的时候露出一点微笑。

我们远远称不上完美，而且我们显然都不正常，但我们就是我们。可能对除了我之外的人来说这些都不重要，但我想这就是我跑来这里想搞懂的事——带土和我离经叛道，心怀恶意，但我们彼此需要。我很庆幸现在我明白了。

“公寓见？”我问。

他不爽地哼了一声，往门边走去：“别迟到了。”他提醒我，回身给了我一记讥讽的眼神，提醒我别忘了不听话会导致的结果。

我只是露出一个微弱的笑容：“我会去的——为了你。”

我一定会的。


End file.
